


Обязательство

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Choking (but not really), Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Murderous Thoughts, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Фазме, дочке богатых родителей, постоянно скучно. Ее игрушка Рей — неплохое развлечение, особенно учитывая опасную игру, которую она предложила. Но результаты игры оказались неожиданными.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Обязательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741182) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Special thanks to valda for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> К тексту есть прекрасная [иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732559) от [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario).
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

— Ты смотрела фильм «Веревка»? — как-то раз спросила Рей. Они опять болтались на яхте Хакса, и снова здесь из развлечений были только шаффлборд и телевизор.

— Нет. А он когда вышел?

Рей закатила глаза:

— Понятия не имею, он старый.

— Думаю, нет.

Рей длинно выдохнула, Фазма чувствовала, что она хочет, чтобы ее спросили, и промолчала. В итоге Рей поднялась с шезлонга и встала рядом с ней.

— Хочешь знать, почему я спрашиваю?

— Не особо, — ответила Фазма, проведя кончиками пальцев по запястью Рей. — Он скучный?

Рей, не удержавшись, хихикнула и убрала руку подальше от Фазмы.

— В том-то все и дело, — выпалила она. — Если задуматься, это фильм про скуку.

— Звучит захватывающе, — Фазма закрыла глаза.

— Те парни имели все, что только можно пожелать. Но им было мало, они никак не успокаивались и скучали.

— Здорово. Ну и что?

Рей неожиданно уселась Фазме на колени, вынудив открыть глаза. Фазма положила ладони на бедра Рей и сжала пальцы.

— Только не говори, что они потрахались.

Хаксу не понравится, если они займутся сексом у него на яхте, впрочем, раньше его недовольство их не останавливало.

— Нет. Они убили человека.

Выругавшись, Фазма приподняла голову с подушки. Такого она совершенно не ожидала, тем более от Рей.

— Да. Задушили веревкой, отсюда и название. Они засунули тело в сундук и, оставив там, устроили вечеринку.

Фазма заинтересовалась:

— Кто-нибудь догадался о том, что они сделали?

— Нет. Никто не обратил внимания. Фильм снят практически с одного дубля. Думаю, в нем всего лишь одна склейка. Поэтому создается впечатление, что ты наблюдаешь за ними в режиме реального времени. Труп прямо там, и об этом никто не догадывается.

— Значит, им все сошло с рук?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Они открылись человеку, который, как они полагали, поймет их, а тот их выдал.

Фазма задумчиво хмыкнула.

— И все же им бы все сошло с рук, если бы они промолчали.

— Да.

— И все это время они знали, что они сделали, а тело было спрятано под носом у окружающих.

— Да.

Фазма снова сжала бедра Рей.

— Так о ком ты думала? — тихо спросила она. — Может, о Митаке?

— Нет! Не глупи, мы не можем никого убить, — неестественно громко рассмеялась Рей.

— Жаль, — ответила Фазма.

— К тому же в наше время криминалисты слишком хороши, — добавила Рей.

Фазма понимала, что Рей пытается найти аргументы, почему не стоит даже рассматривать вариант с убийством, ну и ладно. Она все еще оставалась горячей штучкой.

— Так что с чего ты вспомнила об этом фильме? — спросила она, массируя бедра Рей.

— Ну, — Рей выглядела слегка взволнованной, — нам же скучно.

— Верно, — ответила Фазма, огладив бока Рей и накрыв ладонями чашечки ее купальника.

— Я подумала, что мы могли бы поиграть, — тяжело дыша, пояснила Рей, выгибаясь под прикосновениями Фазмы.

Фазма сильно ущипнула Рей за соски, и та взвизгнула. Хакс с другого конца палубы неодобрительно посмотрел на них поверх бокала мартини. Пора бы ему уже трахнуть Кайло Рена и перестать лезть в чужие дела.

— В какую игру? — спросила Фазма, перекатывая между пальцами соски Рей.

— Игру, в которой... — Рей, кажется, не могла сосредоточиться. Фазма не отпускала ее соски. — Ты станешь говорить мне, что делать.

— Я и так это делаю.

— Да, но, — Рей понизила голос, — в этой игре, если бы ты приказала мне снять верх купальника прямо сейчас, я не смогла бы отказаться.

— Серьезно? Сделаешь все, что я скажу? Вообще все?

— Все, — выдохнула Рей, извиваясь. Через ткань их купальников Фазма чувствовала, что Рей потекла.

— В сексуальном плане?

— Не только.

Фазма отпустила соски Рей и, сжав ее изящные плечи, села вместе с ней.

— Ты хочешь стать моей рабыней.

— Я... — Рей продолжала ерзать и извиваться. — Думаю, нам было бы весело.

— Зная, что придется сделать все, что бы я ни попросила?

— Ага.

— А если я прикажу тебе шпионить в компании твоей матери? Сливать мне инсайдерскую информацию?

Рей прикусила губу:

— Хорошо. Она мне не родная. Я стану шпионить для тебя. Это будет наш с тобой секрет.

— Понятно, — ответила Фазма. — А если ты ослушаешься меня? Должны же наступить какие-нибудь последствия.

Рей казалась удивленной, словно она не подумала о такой очевидной вещи.

— Ну, ты можешь... отшлепать меня?

— Я и так тебя отшлепаю, — фыркнула Фазма.

— А каким, по-твоему, должно быть наказание? — В голосе Рей впервые появилась неуверенность.

— Мы подпишем договор на время игры, — ответила Фазма. — Если ты ослушаешься, я выберу штраф на свой вкус. Что угодно. Тяжесть наказания будет зависеть от тяжести проступка.

— Любой? — спросила Рей.

— Любой, — подтвердила Фазма. — Так игра станет веселой. Ты не будешь знать, что я тебе прикажу, и насколько хуже тебе придется, если ты откажешься.

В конце концов они могут дойти и до убийства. Но Фазма начнет с малого. Конечно, технически, без указания конкретных штрафов, Рей может отказаться от любого из них.

Ключевое слово — «может». Но не станет. Только не такая, как она.

— Приведи, — начала Рей и замолкла, переводя дыхание. — Приведи пример. — Фазма отметила, что ее соски оставались твердыми.

— Допустим, я прикажу тебе обслужить меня и моих гостей голой, а ты откажешься. Неустойку сможешь оплатить частью своих акций в «Скайуокер».

Она явно переступила черту допустимой откровенности, но Рей, движимая желанием быть принятой, жаждала хотя бы иллюзорного ощущения, что она вписывается в компанию Фазмы. Она никто из ниоткуда, и Фазма придает ее жизни цель и смысл. И если Рей хочет это формализовать, то кто Фазма такая, чтобы отказываться?

А если Рей с самого начала узнает, во что ввязывается, и все равно согласится... Фазма получит все, что пожелает.

— Это была твоя идея, — добавила Фазма, поскольку Рей продолжала молчать. Сжав плечи Рей, она наклонилась и коротко лизнула ее в шею.

— Мы не обязаны так играть, если ты не хочешь. Но... — она коснулась губами уха Рей, — это самое интересное, о чем ты меня когда-либо просила.

— Пусть кто-нибудь составит договор, — тихо сказала Рей.

Фазма трахнула Рей пальцами прямо в шезлонге, заставив ее повернуться и лечь сверху, а затем скользнула рукой ей в трусики. Хакс старательно игнорировал стоны Рей, но, когда она начала пищать, ушел вниз. Так что Рей забрызгала палубу без свидетелей.

— В следующий раз, когда я заставлю тебя кончить, зрители будут, — пообещала Фазма.

Дрожа и тяжело дыша, Рей выдохнула:

— Да, мэм.

— Фу, не называй меня «мэм», можешь называть госпожой.

— Да, госпожа, — ответила Рей.

**~*~**

Фазма подготовила документ. Рей подписала его голой, а затем Фазма свернула бумагу, засунула в сделанный на заказ дилдо и трахнула им Рей.

— Чтобы напомнить, кому ты принадлежишь, — объяснила она, когда Рей кончила, и засунула влажный дилдо ей в рот. — А теперь вылижи его.

Фазма действительно использовала Рей для шпионажа в «Скайуокер Индастриз» и распорядилась полученной информацией так, чтобы помочь «Первому Ордену» ослабить конкурента. По мере того как компания «Скайуокер» скатывалась к краху, статус Рей падал все ниже и ниже, пока она не перестала считаться богатенькой дочкой и не превратилась просто в игрушку Фазмы.

Иногда Фазма использовала обычный ошейник и водила Рей на поводке, таская ее за красивую шею. В остальных случаях она прикрепляла поводок к клиторальному зажиму, и тогда Рей ходила голой.

Фазма подавала еду с обнаженного тела Рей. Предлагала другим мастурбировать на нее. Она не позволяла Рей сидеть на стульях, та должна была всегда стоять на коленях на полу, у ног Фазмы. Когда бы Фазма ни захотела, Рей должна была отлизать ей, где бы они ни находились и чем бы ни занимались.

Но почему-то все начало приедаться. Послушание Рей перестало захватывать. Ничто из того, что Фазма приказывала ей проделывать, ее больше не смущало. Она без возражений исполняла все.

Фазма вспоминала тот день, когда Рей предложила это соглашение. Она тогда говорила о фильме, в котором каким-то богатеньким деткам почти сошло с рук убийство. Фазма задумывалась, а сможет ли Рей лишить кого-то жизни. Последние месяцы она вновь заскучала, и чья-нибудь смерть могла бы разнообразить досуг. Неделю Фазма обдумывала, когда отдать приказ и кого выбрать жертвой.

Но прежде чем дошло до убийства, Рей отказалась сделать кое-что другое.

Фазма никогда раньше не делилась ею, хотя все видели Рей голой, мастурбировали на нее и смотрели, как она кончает. Позволить еще кому-нибудь трахнуть ее на глазах у Фазмы казалось вполне обычным делом.

Но Рей не согласилась.

— Нет? — потрясенно переспросила Фазма. — Но ты не можешь отказаться.

— Могу, — ответила Рей, вызывающе глядя на нее. Фазма давно не видела у нее такого выражения лица. — Как мы и договаривались, я приму любое наказание.

Фазма не могла придумать ничего хуже того, что она уже сделала с Рей. Акции компании «Скайуокер», принадлежащие Рей, теперь стали бесполезны. У Рей не осталось ликвидных активов. Без Фазмы она ничего собой не представляла. И если бы и произошло убийство, оно стало бы частью игры, сейчас у Фазмы не было иной причины кого-либо убивать.

— Твое наказание — не видеться со мной целый месяц, — решила Фазма.

Теперь Рей выглядела шокированной.

— Да, госпожа, — сказала она и опустила голову.

— Собирай вещи и убирайся домой. Вернуться сможешь через месяц.

**~*~**

Месяц без Рей оказался еще скучнее, чем с нею, исполняющей каждый каприз Фазмы. Буквально было нечем заняться. Друзья предлагали ей кучу девочек по вызову, но те совершенно не подходили.

Фазма не проверяла, как дела у Рей, демонстративно ее игнорируя. В конце концов, Рей ей не нужна. Ей никогда и никто не был нужен. Это Рей нужна Фазма. Она приползет обратно, и все пойдет по-прежнему.

А если нет, если Рей снова ослушается, следующим наказанием для нее станет ее собственная смерть.

Фазма удивлялась, как она не додумалась до этого раньше. Ведь Рей никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала к кругу Фазмы. Она всегда оставалась вне его, топталась на пороге, умоляя ее впустить. Но очевидно же, что она не вписывалась. Для нее естественнее стать именно жертвой, а не одной из убийц.

После того как Фазма сделала эти выводы, оставшийся срок наказания Рей прошел терпимее. К концу месяца у Фазмы начало подниматься настроение.

Но Рей не вернулась. Ни через месяц, ни через два.

По окончании второго месяца Фазма разозлилась достаточно — не расстроилась, а именно разозлилась, — чтобы приступить к поискам. Она обнаружила Рей почти сразу, это оказалось до обидного просто. Рей продолжала торчать на периферии жизни Фазмы. Она жила в студии на чердаке, в доме возле залива, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от яхты Хакса, словно ждала, что ее заберут.

— Ты должна была вернуться через месяц, — заявила Фазма, как только Рей открыла дверь.

При виде Фазмы Рей не удивилась. И не выглядела наказанной.

— Наверное, я заслужила еще одно наказание. Может, на этот раз на год?

Год — звучало ужасно. Но, что важнее, похоже, Рей этого хотела.

— Нет. Ты должна немедленно вернуться ко мне.

— Эта игра больше не веселит? — многозначительно спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Фазма сердито посмотрела на нее.

— Ты использовала меня, забрала все, пока я не стала никем, как раньше. Не страшно, если ты захочешь расстаться.

Эта девушка совершенно не походила на Рей, которую знала Фазма, — прихлебательницу, отчаянно желавшую кем-то стать. Фазма понятия не имела, что с ней делать.

Но она не хотела расставаться. Не сейчас.

— Ты снова можешь стать кем-то, если вернешься ко мне.

— Мне больше нечего тебе отдать, — сказала Рей.

— У тебя осталась твоя жизнь, — ответила Фазма.

Рей спокойно смотрела на нее. Когда она заговорила, ее голос звучал спокойно и бесстрашно:

— Ты хочешь меня убить?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне позволила, — ответила Фазма.

Не успев осознать происходящее, Фазма уже прижимала к кровати Рей, срывая с нее одежду. Рей стонала и извивалась, но не протестовала. Фазма обхватила ее рукой за шею, и Рей пристально — вызывающе — глянула ей в глаза.

Вместо того чтобы сжать пальцы, Фазма полностью раздела ее, а затем вылизывала, пока Рей не кончила пять раз подряд.

Ей не хватало этого вкуса. Она соскучилась по писку и вскрикам Рей. Ей было тоскливо без Рей, беспомощно распластанной снизу.

— Как они выбрали жертву в фильме? — спросила Фазма, беспощадно работая пальцами в гиперчувствительном влагалище Рей. — Кем он был?

— Он был никем, как я, — со стоном ответила Рей. — Другом, но ниже их по статусу. Они считали его глупцом.

Фазма медленно вытащила пальцы из Рей.

— Значит, они, вероятно, не скучали бы по нему.

— Наверное, нет, — согласилась Рей, тяжело дыша. Она смотрела на Фазму сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. — Но ты будешь скучать по мне.

У Фазмы перехватило дыхание, но она постаралась скрыть это, фыркнув:

— Отлижи мне.

Рей ухмыльнулась в ответ, по-настоящему ухмыльнулась, и сползла ниже, чтобы устроиться у Фазмы между ног. Фазма задрала юбку и приспустила трусики достаточно, чтобы вытащить из них одну ногу. Рей наклонилась и уткнулась лицом в ее промежность.

— Я хочу пересмотреть наше соглашение, — произнесла Рей и запустила язык во влагалище Фазмы прежде, чем та успела ответить. Фазма инстинктивно свела ноги, но Рей снова раздвинула их. — Все это время я потратила на восстановление своего капитала. Я больше не позволю тебе его отнять.

Это просто смешно, Рей никак не могла восстановить свое состояние за два месяца. Но Рей прикусывала и сосала складки ее влагалища, поэтому Фазме было трудно подобрать слова.

— Хочу, — сказала Рей, подчеркивая каждое слово касаниями языка, — повеселиться. Чтобы наша игра была тайной, опасной и только нашей.

Она резко погрузила два пальца внутрь Фазмы, прижимая их к заветному местечку, и Фазма вздрогнула всем телом.

— За закрытыми дверями я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, — пробормотала Рей, мучая точку джи Фазмы, — и даже стану играть в сексуальные игры на публике, пока никто, кроме нас с тобой, не знает о них. Опасность будет в возможном разоблачении. И игра снова станет веселой.

Фазма открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Она не знала что, но это и не важно, потому что в этот момент Рей обхватила губами клитор и пососала. Все, что Фазма собиралась сказать, превратилось в долгий, громкий стон. Она вцепилась пальцами в волосы Рей, прижавшись к ее губам.

Это был лучший ее оргазм за очень долгое время.

**~*~**

Подписав новый договор, они вытащили из дилдо старый и сожгли его. Затем положили внутрь новый, и Фазма, пристегнув игрушку к поясу, трахнула Рей сзади напротив большого окна, выходящего на городской парк.

Оказывается, Рей как-то умудрилась вернуть свое былое богатство. «Скайуокер» процветал, и его акции взлетели в цене (Как Фазма не заметила? Она словно ослепла на два месяца). Много денег она обналичила и реинвестировала, а также обзавелась собственной яхтой.

Фазма доводила ее до оргазма на этой яхте, на яхте Хакса, в пентхаусе Кайло Рена, в общественном туалете и на столе Митаки в офисе «Первого Ордена». Но всегда тайно, украдкой, горячечно шепча, зажимая ей рот, кусая за плечи, чтобы приглушить крики. Рей оказалась права: острота ощущений вернулась с удвоенной силой. Игра снова стала веселой, и Фазма больше не скучала.

Она до сих пор не знала, сообщник Рей или жертва. Станет ли она соучастницей убийства или трупом в сундуке?

Но в одном Фазма была уверена.

Рей — не никто.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Поиграем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732559) by [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario/pseuds/Leario), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
